mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Complete Chart
The Complete Chart (コンプリートチャート, Konpurītochāto) refers to two books containing artwork, interviews and other information regarding the anime. Mouretsu Pirates Complete Chart The Mouretsu Pirates Complete Chart (モーレツ宇宙海賊 コンプリートチャート) (or Bodacious Space Pirates Complete Chart) is a book containing artwork and information on the Mouretsu Pirates anime Starchild. It was released on April 2nd 2013 Mouretsu Pirates Complete Chart, Amazon Japan. Details The book contains information, explanations and artwork concerning various aspects of the anime, including characters, ships, story, mechanical designs and more. It also has interviews and comments from various members of the anime's staff and cast. Table of Contents *'Art Gallery' (アートギャラリー, Ātogyararī) (pg.002) *'Character' (キャラクター, Kyarakutā) (pg.008) *'Mechanic' (メカニック, Mekanikku) (pg.034) *'World Map & Guide' (ワールドマップ＆ガイド, Wārudomappu & Gaido) (pg.054) *'Electronic Warfare Records' (電子戦記録, Denshi-sen Kiroku) (pg.059) *'Story Guidance' (ストーリーガイダンス, Sutōrīgaidansu) (pg.072) *Mouretsu Realspace (モーレツなリアルスペース, Mōretsuna Riarusupēsu) (pg.104) *'Technical Notes' (テクニカルノート, Tekunikarunōto) (pg.111) *'Interview & Comments' (インタビュー＆コメント, Intabyū & Komento) (pg.125) Rakuten Art Gallery Character Mechanic World Map & Guide Electronic Warfare Records Story Guidance *Story Guidance 1 (pg.072) *Interlude 1 (pg.079) *Story Guidance 2 (pg.080) *Interlude 2 (pg.086) *Story Guidance 3 (pg.088) *Interlude 3 (pg.093) *Story Guidance 4 (pg.094) *Story Guidance 5 (pg.096) Mouretsu Realspace #'Constellation Cetus, Tau Ceti System' (くじら座宮たう星, Kujira-zaki Tau Sei) (pg.104) #'Habitable Zone' (ハビタブルゾーン, Habitaburu Zōn) (pg.105) #'Solar Sailing Ships' (太陽帆船, Taiyō Hansen) (pg.106) #'Electronic Warfare' (電子戦, Denshi-sen) (pg.108) #'Letter of Marque' (私掠船/私掠船免状, Shiryakusen / Shiryakusen Menjō) (pg.110) Technical Notes *Bentenmaru (pg.111) *Odette II (pg.113) *Mothership & Dinghy (運宮母船&ディンギー, Unsei Bosen & Dingī) (pg.116) *Spaceship/Aircraft (宇宙船/航空機, Uchūsen/Kōkūki) (pg.117) *Spacesuit (宇宙服, Uchū-fuku) (pg.120) *Vehicles (車両, Sharyō) (pg.121) *Firearms (銃器類, Jūki-rui) (pg.122) *Other Items (その他アイテム, Sonohoka Aitemu) (pg.124) Interview & Comments *Tatsuo Satō & Yūichi Sasamoto (pg.125) *Akiman (pg.130) *Hiroshi Takeuchi(pg.132) *Toshimichi Otsuki (pg.133) *Shoji Kawamori (pg.134) *Naohiro Washio (pg.136) *Kenji Teraoka (pg.138) *Shinichi Miyazaki (pg.139) *Masahisa Suzuki (pg.140) *Fumio Kaneko (pg.142) *Miki Yoshikawa (pg.143) *Chie Tanimoto (pg.144) *Thomas Romain (pg.145) *Tomisaburou Hashimoto & Tatsurou Sasaki (pg.146) *Elements Garden (pg.148) *Unverified (pg.149) *Unverified (pg.149) *Unverified (pg.150) *Unverified (pg.151) *Unverified (pg.151) *Momoiro Clover Z (pg.152) **Kanako Momota (pg.152) **Shiroi Tamai (pg.152) **Ayaka Sasaki (pg.152) **Momoka Ariyasu (pg.153) **Reni Takagi (pg.153) *Mikako Komatsu (pg.154) *Kana Hanazawa (pg.156) *Haruka Tomatsu (pg.156) *Chiaki Omigawa (pg.157) *Shizuka Itou (pg.157) *Masaya Matsukaze (pg.158) *Yuko Kaida (pg.158) *Keiji Fujiwara (pg.158) *Yui Horie (pg.158) *Kenta Miyake (pg.158) *Kaoru Mizuhara (pg.158) *Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (pg.158) *Hisako Kanemoto (pg.158) *Rina Satō (pg.158) *Yōko Hikasa (pg.158) *Suzuko Mimori (pg.159) *‎Kiyono Yasuno (pg.159) *Maaya Uchida (pg.159) *‎Kanako Nomura (pg.159) *Yuiko Tatsumi (pg.159) *‎Satomi Satō (pg.159) *‎Chinatsu Akasaki (pg.159) *Asuka Nishi (pg.159) *‎Natsumi Takamori (pg.159) *Ai Kayano (pg.159) *Yoshino Nanjō (pg.159) *Mariya Ise‎‎ (pg.159) *Atsushi Ono (pg.159) *Hiroki Yasumoto (pg.159) *‎Takashi Matsuyama (pg.159) *‎Yasunori Matsumoto (pg.159) *Yuko Sanpei (pg.159) *Rikiya Koyama‎ (pg.159) Other Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Complete Chart The Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Complete Chart (モーレツ宇宙海賊 ABYSS OF HYPERSPACE -亜空の深淵- コンプリートチャート) is a book containing artwork and information on the film Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Starchild, Movie News. It was released on October 28th 2014 Starchild, Movie News. Details The book contains information, explanations and artwork concerning various aspects of the film, including characters, ships, story, mechanical designs and the structure of subspace. It also has interviews and comments from 57 members of the film's staff and cast. There is also a special contribution from the original author, Yuichi Sasamoto . The cover illustration was drawn by the movie's chief animation director, Osamu Horiuchi . Table of Contents *'Art Gallery' (アートギャラリー, Ātogyararī)(pg.002) *Character Introduction (キャラクター紹介, Kyarakutā Shōkai)(pg.006) *Mechanic Introduction (メカニック紹介, Mekanikku Shōkai)(pg.026) *Story Introduction (ストーリー紹介, Sutōrī Shōkai)(pg.044) *(モーパイ世界の歩き方, Mōpai Sekai no Arukkata)(pg.064) *(OPENINGシーン徹底解説, OPENING Shīn Tettei Kaisetsu)(pg.074) *(モーレツウンチク講座, Mōretsuunchiku Kōza)(pg.079) *'Technical Notes' (テクニカルノート, Tekunikarunōto)(pg.088) *'Interview & Comments' (インタビュー＆コメント, Intabyū & Komento)(pg.132) Starchild, Blog Art Gallery Character Introduction Mechanic Introduction Story Introduction Technical Notes Interview & Comments References Category:Books Category:Work in progress